Cloud-based computing provides computation, software, data access, and storage services that do not require a user to have knowledge of the physical location and configuration of the system and architecture that delivers the content data and/or services. Cloud-based computing can include the delivery of any kind of content data and/or services in real-time, which extend the capabilities to a remote computing device, typically over the interne.
There are a number of computer systems that manage web-based content data chronologically. For example, e-mail servers and host computer e-mail programs allow users to organize e-mails according to the date or time that the e-mail communications are transmitted, the subject threads of the e-mail communications, the file sizes of the e-mail communications and the originators of the e-mail communications.
In the U.S. Pat. No. 7,725,492, to Sittig et al., a system is disclosed that allow users to organize relationships in a social network via a social time line. Sittig et al. describe a system, whereby data with calendar dates are received between multiple user's. The data is then organized in chronological order and photos are coupled to the data corresponding the multiple users, thereby generating a social time-line.
In U.S. Pat. No. 7,802,007 to Reese, a methods and apparatus for facilitating consumption of services via a services network are described. In the system of Reese, access is provided to a services directory which identifies a plurality of services and at least one connector for facilitating consumption of each of the services via the network. Each connector is operable to mediate communication protocol and business policy differences between a first network end point associated with the corresponding service and a second network end point associated with a consumer of the service. For each of selected ones of the connectors, information accessible via the services directory is provided regarding how to use the connector to consume the corresponding service. For each of selected ones of the services, access to a connector design process is provided via the services directory. The connector design process is operable to facilitate creation of a new connector for the corresponding service, and to specify at least one business process for mediating the business policy differences.
In the U.S. Pat. No. 7,788,399, Brouk et al. describe a system and method for enabling the interchange of enterprise data through an open platform. In the system of Brouk et al. the open platform can be based on a standardized interface that enables parties to easily connect to and use the network. Services operating as senders, recipients, and in-transit parties can, therefore, leverage a framework that overlays a public network.